dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
South-Eastern Hell
Southeastern Hell is run by a competent female Absolute. This sector is not known for its military, despite its high density of Berzerkers. The sector runs through where Australia is located, including New Zealand and New Guinea. Generally separated into tribes and factions, they all have a representative that reports to the Queen Absolute. The Absolute The Absolute, or Queen, of South-Eastern Hell is Pantyhose. Pan is an intelligent and easygoing demon who runs her sector on her own terms, liberating it from her parents' originally very prejudice rule. She can bench-press a kangaroo, though. More about Pantyhose History Founded much later than most of the other sectors, the South-East was created originally for the amnesty of oppressed subspecies. Many Berzerkers found this section of Hell to be far more removed from the East's continuous warfare, and had joined in the religion that had been developed by the native Sirens. Native Sirens, and later the migrant Berzerkers, had centered their lives around the worship of The Great Serpent. Their practices remained mostly hunter-gatherer-based for centuries until a push to become more modernized due to the immigration of the East's excess population forced them to develop- eventually rising up to become the last Sector of Hell. The first Absolute was a tribe leader, and many tribe leaders continued to lead the South-East- until the last Chieftain was killed and a takeover ensued. Many successive Absolutes after that had made policies against the native tribes, evening out over the years to more equal standing after the Great Emu War. Many aboriginal Sirens still remain in their groups, and Absolute Pantyhose' new reign was able to integrate their practices more seriously into the culture. Hierarchy The hierarchy of South-Eastern Hell is less unique than others as many of the militant practices were based on the East's structure, save for the requirement of military practice to move up and down the ladder of social status. After Pantyhose took over, she rose the status of many tribal leaders to be included on the council she holds in making decisions for the Sector. She felt it was necessary to lessen tensions between all the tribes for land, food, and emus. Ranking Standard The most harsh word to describe someone literally at the bottom of the list. Standard Demons are citizens of the South-East, common people, and beginners within the force. Soldier Beginning to climb the ranks, demons gain the Soldier rank. Generally, these demons are in the police force, the defense force, business owners, and technical workers. Officer Commander Special Ops/ Elite Absolute Architecture Culture Though the development of politics came separate from religion, worship of The Great Serpent is still integral to the development of the South-East due to its large population of Sirens. Sirens claim to be descendants of the Great Leviathan, and as such they worship him as a god. Each genus of Siren has a representative within a large shrine, each claiming to be able to communicate with the spirit of the Great Serpent. Category:Hell's Sectors